


Momon the Ageless

by Qnonymous



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Not OC Centered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qnonymous/pseuds/Qnonymous
Summary: Ainz is brought alone to the new world, several thousand years before any other player.He goes by Momon the Ageless, The unkillable defender of Humanity.





	Momon the Ageless

Major changes to cannon are as following:

Momonga arrives in the New world thousands of years before any other player appeared.

Momonga's inventory is the guild inventory

Momonga can create level 90 vampires from an Item called  **(** **Blood of The True _)_**

Evileye is a fourth generation Vampire  
\---(Something)---  
Momon was the gift of life.

He arrived when humanity needed a warrior most, almost every demi-human and non-human that existed been abusing and eating most of humanity.

Momon could topple mountains, and so he did.

The race of vampires were created as a plan to add magical forces to Momon's insane battle prowess.

They worked, with one flaw. Momon could create serving vampires, but the control didn't pass on through generations.

This was a serious problem, as they were the Mana to Momon's swords, capable of casting up to 8th tier magic constantly, they could do a number on Momon, they could even kill him.

For this reason, second-generation vampires were feared among the remnants of humanity for their ability to attack their savoir, Momon.

Realizing this the Vampiric second generation created a plan to show their loyalty, they would immortalize his strength.

Using their plan’s creator, a fledgling Vampire called Marcus, as the spell’s catalyst, they created the most powerful non-Offensive spell ever, a World Class Spell, Called (Eternity to One), able to transfer the afflicted's strength and personality to their successor.

Sadly, Marcus died after casting the spell, his mind was so focused on the spell it turned his body in Magical energy. This was a terrible fate for him, and Momon was devastated at the loss of one his family.

The spell was even more powerful than believed, the spell compiled the strength of the other parent as well, causing the power to grow exponentially. The Spell also forced Momon to have a successor, so he couldn't die even if he wanted to.

It was a blessing and a curse all rolled into one, but the legend of Momon would fade to myth at his last battle against the last Demon God, The Demon God of Power.

The Battle was long fought and The Demon God of Power’s minions did not willingly give a single inch of their master’s fortress. Once reaching the top of the fortress, where the Demon God of Power waited, Momon had already lost 10 of his 100 first generation of vampires, and stood to lose many, many more.

The Demon God of Power knew this, and offered Momon a Deal.

The Demon God would willingly Die, If only Momon came with him.

Momon understood he could not beat The Demon God without losing many of his children.

Momon also knew the Demon God was not telling the entire truth, but agreed regardless, only adding the condition that the Demon God Could not resurrect.

Momon had Finally won the Battle Of The Fortress, with his own life as the cost.

The Demon God had a very powerful spell he could cast, he had created it himself. It allowed him to weaken a person’s abilities, every level he himself gave up, Momon would also lose. The Demon God had weakened himself to Level One, Bringing Momon down to Level 10.

The Demon God did know about Momon’s ability to live in his child. But he did not know he could gain the strength of that child along with his own.

The Demon God had planned for his Forces to invade the humans and kill them to make sure Momon could not become a threat again, but he failed to account for the vampires that protected the humans with a devotion born of sacrifice.

Eons passed, and Vampires slowly forgot their purpose, they began to feed on humans, causing them to be feared, much as any other demihuman race. The original 100 true blooded were unable to sustain their tenuous hold on sanity, and are hiding in the far corners of the world in caves and long forgotten monuments.

Momon, on the other hand, has reclaimed his full power and has a mission.  
\---It’s an AU---

Momon had only this generation reached the point where he could retrieve his original children.

What he hadn’t expected was for his original home to come to this world as well.

He would find all his family and bring them together once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated randomly.


End file.
